


A Mistake - A Miya OsamuXReader Story

by Bevenstance



Series: Haikyuu Moments One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevenstance/pseuds/Bevenstance
Summary: At first, you thought the second onigiri was a mistake...
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Moments One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Mistake - A Miya OsamuXReader Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> This story can also be found on Quotev, under my account Sagelist. 
> 
> I'm open to commissions as well :)
> 
> \- Bevenstance
> 
> 🎵 Song Inspiration: Everywhere - Jason Mraz 🎵

It became a ritual, after a while.

Not to the point where you would sit down at the counter every day but often enough that you looked forward to it on the trek home. The souls of your feet always throbbed in pain after working at the electronics store. You didn't mind working there and were content with where you were in life. Your job as manager kept you busy and the coworkers were easy to get along with - most of the time, anyway. But your highlight of the day was stopping at the small onigiri shop for a bite to eat at the end of the shift.

The first time it happened, you thought that the second onigiri was a mistake. You tried returning the scrumptious morsel back in order to pay for it - because that's just the kind of person you were and besides, the guilt of theoretically stealing something would eat you alive from the inside - but was met with a smile, and a shake of the head. Confused but happily surprised, you ate the second onigiri while watching the television, content. 

That's when you started to notice him more. He had the prettiest smile and always - always - tried to speak with you when he spotted your face. 

Osamu was his name. You returned that smile with one of your own, and the wisp of your name on your lips. You were smitten. Those first few months of his presence made all the blisters on your feet worth it. Each time that you'd order the (favorite) onigiri as a takeaway, there would be another one. 

You admired Osamu's working spirit and dry sense of humor. You gave back whatever quips he dealt and the way he grinned on one side, showing a little flash of teeth…....well, it wasn't going to take a google search for you to admit to yourself that the budding admiration that grew each time he said hello and often haunted your daydreams. Osamu would dip in and out of your conversations to serve other customers, or cook on the fly. He'd ask for your opinion on ingredients, with a mostly appreciated tone of understanding. (Except for that one time where you suggested adding (favorite candy) to some onigiri and was met with the funniest grimace you could possibly imagine on the man.) 

So your days continued into the summer nights when your shop stayed open for longer. When scanning items through the checkout, sometimes you'd imagine Osamu's fingers delicately wrapping around a rice ball and the way he zoned off into his own little head space while doing so.

However, time felt like it was dragging its feet more often nowadays. Getting a chance to stop at Onigiri Miya was becoming impossible due to you now assisting the closing shift. It didn't help that your conscience hounded your confidence when thinking about the handsome man. 

You wondered if this admiration was all one-sided. Osamu seemed to be happiest when he worked and the voice reasoned that "it's his job to be nice to the customer, he owns the business! You're just chasing a dream that you'll wake up from soon enough."

So, in the end, you dug yourself a hole for all those overwhelming feelings. 'Life will get better,' you supposed, passing the onigiri shop on the way to work, your eyes making dents at the 'closed' sign. 'Just get on with it.'

Work finished just a little after 1 am. It was a little later than what you were usually used to but today had been a very dramatic one, with the normal shift manager having to take a trip to the emergency room after cutting his hand open while doing inventory. You sighed, thinking about counting the drawers and hating the way the street lights would flicker as you pressed the pin-code into the security panel. 

(You imagined a slasher movie villain running from the back of the store towards you, the machete highlighted by each flash of fluorescent light. Not cool imagination, not cool at all.) 

Surprisingly the onigiri shop was still open when you walked past, though it looked as if it was just closing up for the night. You saw Osamu with his back towards you, locking the door behind himself.

Your brain was on autopilot and despite the clenching worry within your thoughts, your legs directed you towards the bundled man. 

"Osamu, good evening!" You waved, crossing the street.

He looked up at the sound, his eyes shifting from a bored and contemplative expression to something akin to the crackle of a campfire. His eyes widened at the sight of you, wrapped in an oversized scarf, cheeks flushed from the night air. 

Osamu almost lost grip of his keys, quietly thinking to himself. He turned to check that the doorknob was locked, smiling inwardly. 

You pulled the scarf down so that your chin was free from the constricting fabric. "Fancy seeing you here." 

"I could say the same, ya know." His keys swirled around in the air and then, quickly pocketed them into his coat. "Was beginnin' to think that ya were avoidin’ me or somethin’…."

"Work's just been full-on. Trust me, missing out on your lovingly hand-made food has brought much misery." Your hand covers your heart, trying to calm the thudding in your chest. You missed this. Missed the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled. You were sure you were blushing behind your scarf. "But seeing you today was a bonus, for sure." 

"In that case, why don't ya..." Osamu reached into his backpack, pulling out a food container, "...eat these leftovers with me at my place, 'nd we can talk about how much ya missed me." 

The thudding in your chest only got louder and louder the longer you stared at that cheeky smile. You were very smitten indeed.


End file.
